


跨年车

by suchenran606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchenran606/pseuds/suchenran606
Summary: 跨年了，不如日一日707庆祝一下！





	跨年车

2018年最后一天，mc买的707等身抱枕终于到货了。

开心又激动的给他套上了枕芯，直接塞进了被窝，“乖~晚上临幸你。”

她试着戴了一下官方附赠的白手套，前边多出去一截，带起来松松垮垮的。“啊……77的手比我大好多啊！”

戳了几下抱枕上707的脸，她将手套收好，拿了换洗衣服进浴室洗澡去了。

唔……答应了老妈明天回家吃午饭，还是早点睡别修仙了，不然起不来就悲剧了。

把自己洗的香喷喷的，头发也擦了半干，mc坐在床边刷了会儿微博，她今天刚用沙漏走完了兰线，心态有点崩，要是as的ae里77凉了她就……！

她也不能怎么样，谁让她是崔双子推，对两个人都一样的爱呢？抹了把辛酸泪，mc钻进了被窝。

舒舒服服的抱着707蹭了蹭，啊……好软，她提前点了电褥子，把抱枕也弄得既柔软又热乎。关了床头灯，一片黑暗中她偷偷摸摸的亲了一下707的脸，唔，怎么有种做贼的感觉？自己的抱枕，想亲就亲啊！忍住心里的怂劲，她“吧唧”一口又亲了上去。

这才心满意足的往被窝里挪了挪，两条腿夹住了抱枕的下半部分，在707的脸上蹭了几下，闭上眼睛睡了。

她是被热醒的，迷糊着伸手往茶几上摸着水杯，被人拿着杯子喂到了嘴边。她还没太清醒，就着那手就喝了一口，水还是温热的，一点也不凉。“唔，谢谢……”

她明明睡觉前有关了电褥子啊，怎么会这么热？打了个呵欠，她突然回过神来，等等，刚才自己怎么喝的水？还有这个触感……？怎么和睡觉时候抱着的感觉不一样？！

mc一下就吓精神了，伸手去够床头灯，被人一把抓住了手，压在了下面。

她这才注意到，她的腿还一直和他的交缠在一起，这个认知让她迅速脸颊升温险些叫出声来。

“噗……”她的反应很好的娱乐了身上的人，“啪”的一声他打开了床头灯。

被突如其来的光亮刺激的眨了几下眼睛，她和身上的人对上了视线。

那是一双她每天都在看的眼睛，蜜糖般的金色眼眸，眼底带着笑意，镜框因为这个姿势滑落了一些卡在鼻梁上。他身上的执事服因为刚才的动作显得有些凌乱，她的左手被他抓着手腕按在床上，也只能伸出右手去触碰了一下他的脸颊。

“我……这是做梦了吧？”mc被手感的真实度弄蒙了，抱枕变成人什么的，不是只有小说里才会出现的情节吗？

707被她的话逗笑了，脸颊贴着她的手心蹭了几下，俯下身和她抵着鼻尖，说话的气息洒在了她的脸上，“是啊，god7来实现你的梦了。”

“我的梦……？”mc脑子卡壳了，只会跟着他重复着后面的几个字。

“比如说，‘哈哈哈等我的77到家了我就天天抱着他睡，夜夜做新郎！’再比如说，‘呵呵77要是真来了，我马上带着他去登记结婚，三年抱俩绝不含……’”他的话被mc红着一张脸拿手堵了回去。

“你你你……你怎么知道？！不许说了！”mc脸红的厉害，热的像是能够煎熟了鸡蛋似的。

707舔了下她的手心，看她像触电似的收回了手，整个人像个受了惊吓的兔子一样炸了毛，心里恶劣的因子就活跃起来了。

他凑近她的耳朵，“不仅是这些，我还知道你情人节想要的是黑白夹心的巧克力，你喜欢的东西，还有很多很多，要我挨个说给你听吗？”

mc感觉自己要爆炸了，他的声音怎么会那么好听？平时玩游戏的时候他说话就让她酥了一半，像这样贴在她耳边讲话，让她直接腰软了下来。

他又轻笑了一声，“在这些你喜欢的东西里面，最喜欢的，或者说最爱的，是我和Saeran，对不对？”

“……嗯，你……别靠太近……”mc缩了下脖子，耳朵那里传来的声音，让她的半边肩膀都酥了，他笑起来真好听……不对，现在不是痴汉的时候！晃了晃脑袋，她努力保持清醒不被美色所惑。

707的唇从她脸上擦过，柔软的触感让她有些心猿意马，“mc，喜欢我吗？”他的声音里像是带着钩子一样，让她整个心都跟着颤了起来。

他的唇在离她还有不到半厘米的地方停住，她几乎能感觉到他呼吸时带出的气息洒在她脸上那种暖意。

怎么会不喜欢呢……她从未有过这样的感觉，只是单纯的看着一个人，就会觉得满足的想要勾起嘴角。但因为她知道他们之间隔了一层次元壁，也从来不会也不敢奢望，他真的有一天会来到她身边。

她眼中的情意浓的几乎要把他溺死在里面，707勾起嘴角，他已经知道答案了，他的眼中倒映着她的模样，像是要记住一辈子那样充满了深情。mc受到了诱惑，不禁抬起了头，主动吻了上去。

被子已经不知道被踢到哪儿去了，双唇相接，他的嘴里带着一丝凉凉的甜意，却毫不客气的撬开她的贝齿，侵入她的口中，舌尖舔过她的上颚，那种发痒的感觉让她忍不住往后退，却碰到了脑后的枕头，再无退路。

他不给她喘息的机会就追了上来，舌头被他吮得有些发麻，口中的津液来不及吞下顺着嘴角滑落，险些把她呛到。他就像是要把她整个吞吃下腹一般进攻着，mc无意间对上了他的视线，金色眼眸中的势在必得和专注让她整颗心都开始颤抖起来，但并不是害怕。

她转动左手腕，抓住了他的一根手指，慢慢的和他十指相扣，像是在表达自己的立场。707的攻势终于缓了下来，他离开了mc的唇，拉出了一条银线又从中间断开，看起来多了几分色情的感觉。

他们的腿缠在一起，mc不能也不想挣开，她靠在床上轻声喘着，看着707脱掉外套，扯下了领结，解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，露出了精致的锁骨，她咽了下唾沫，感觉美色误国这件事她是躲不开了。

707笑着，喉咙动了几下，看着mc完全黏在他身上的视线，他觉得这种感觉好极了。

因为睡觉的关系，mc身上只穿着一件刚刚遮住大腿根的宽松上衣和纯色内裤，刚才折腾了几下，她的衣服早就乱了，露出了白皙的腰肢。不着寸缕的双腿和他黑色的裤子形成了鲜明的对比，707摘下眼镜，像是在巡视自己的领地一般，目光扫过她的身体。

“别怕，交给我。”他将她上半身抱起来，轻轻的抚了几下她的后脖颈，听着她无意识发出来的声音，他眸色逐渐加深。脱掉了她的上衣，707把头埋在她的脖颈间，嗅了几下又张口咬住她的皮肉。

mc发出一声呜咽，并不疼，但是这种要害被人咬住的感觉，让她身上的寒毛都竖了起来。她下意识往回收拢着腿，却被他缠得更紧，完全动弹不得。

707连亲带咬的在她胸前脖子上留下了一连串的湿漉漉的吻痕和牙印，晾在空气里有些发凉，mc忍不住往他身上贴的更近了些。

这个姿势虽然方便压制她，却不利于接下来的动作，707松开了她的腿，膝盖抵着她的腿窝，手搭在她的背上，重新覆了上去。

她用的是水果味的沐浴乳，不呛人反而有点清香，707埋头在她脖颈间吻着，手也不老实的抚上了她的乳肉。

手套的触感和自己下午戴的那个感觉一样，但皮肤真实的触碰和用布料触碰还是不一样的，手套很光滑，却没有人肌肤该有的摩擦力和温度，乳晕在纯白色的手套下颜色逐渐加深，mc轻轻咬着下唇，忍住几欲脱口而出的呻吟。

这样太奇怪了，她浑身只剩下一条内裤，他却还穿得严严实实的，这让她感觉到羞耻的同时，又觉得有些兴奋。

他的碎发蹭着她的脖子，痒得她不停的向后，直到最后被他抵在了墙上，没有再可以躲的地方，墙上有些凉，707扯过床边的靠枕给她垫在身后，结结实实的按着她亲了个够。

嘴已经红了，mc被他带着去解他的腰带，她的手有些抖，解了几次都没解开，反而隔着布料碰到了已经凸出的部位，这让她更加紧张。

707见状也不为难她了，松开了她的手，低头一口咬住了她的耳尖，舌头沿着她的耳廓描绘着形状，试探着舔弄着耳蜗，对着里面轻轻的哈气。

mc呜咽一声，手不自觉抓住了他胸前的衬衫，屈起膝盖并在了一起，她有反应了……

“嗯……乖，”707吻了下她的手，手也从她的胸上慢慢下移，重新分开了她的双腿，“屁股抬起来。”他轻轻拍了下她的臀肉，她羞得不行，闭着眼睛稍微抬起了一点。

他的手勾住她的内裤边，缓慢的将其拉了下来，可以看到内裤中间那里湿了一小块，离开她身体的时候拉起了一条不长的透明色的线。

mc把手捂在了脸上，耳朵都红的和他的头发一个颜色了，又被他亲吻着手背，慢慢的哄着放下了手。

707的手贴着她的腰，来回的摩挲，这让她有点痒，忍不住笑了出来。没有注意他的另一只手在她的大腿上游走，指腹轻轻的揉着她的肌肤。

她那里的毛发不算很多，有一部分沾了蜜水黏成一片一片的，他的手贴了上去，白色的手套和黑色耻毛的对比让人看着有些眼晕。

mc不自在的拢了拢腿，把他的手夹在了腿间，看着他戏谑的表情，她才意识到自己这样看起来似乎是迫不及待了似的。

分也不是继续拢着也不是，mc咬住了下唇，喊了一声，“Seven……”

707笑着帮她做出了决定，他吻上了她的唇，手上轻轻磨蹭着她的花瓣，间接刺激着她的花蕊，mc浑身颤着，分开了腿。

他的手套被她的蜜液浸湿，带上了一丝淫靡的感觉，她的上半身遍布着他的吻痕和牙印，像是宣示主权一样，mc轻声喘着，被他吻得有些缺氧，感觉自己像是踩在云彩上飘起来了似的。

他离开她的唇，发出“啵”的一声，听得mc眼圈都红了，一副被欺负得很惨的样子，他继续抚着她的背脊，让她保持着浑身被刺激的状态，另一只手则向她的花穴里试探着进入了一指。

吸了水的手套增加了不少摩擦力，有些寸步难行，他在外面的手指还不停逗弄着她的花蕊，更是让进入的那根手指被她溢出的蜜水浸了个透。

mc被他戳着体内那处的软肉，轻声叫着，断断续续的，直到他又插入了一根，两根一起按住了穴里的敏感，让她发出一阵悠长的呻吟。

这一下像是打开了她体内的开关似的，随着手指进出，穴里被带出了更多的蜜水，沾满了他的手，这只手套估计是彻底用不得了。

他的吻从她的肩膀一直向下，在她的肚脐上用力的吸了一下，mc短促的叫了一声，抓住了身下的床单。

他继续向下，手也跟着将她的腿分的更开，对着她的大腿根吹了几口气，用力的吻了上去。

这里太敏感了，mc扭动着挣扎，却被他抓着腿怎么也动弹不得。

他收回了她体内的手，吻也跟着向上，他舔了下她的花蕊，鼻尖又轻轻顶了一下，呼吸间带出的热气刺激着她的穴口，mc发出一声低吟，喷出了一股蜜水，将他的眼镜和脸都弄湿了。

707愣了一下，随即抬头，她的小腹轻颤着，刚高潮之后面色潮红，看起来却让人更想对她做些什么。他喉结动了几下，摘掉了眼镜，把沾满着她蜜水的手递到了她嘴边。

她对上了他的视线，看到了他眼中的笑意，mc乖乖张口，叼住他中指的布料，慢慢的把他的手套扯了下来。

707发出一声赞叹，他起身，盯着她的双眼，咬着另一只手套脱掉丢到了床下，手指一颗一颗的解开了所有的扣子，露出精瘦却很有料的肉体，mc嘴一松，手套就掉了下来，她是真没想到，他的身材会这么好。

“咔哒”一声，他的腰带解开了，几下踢开裤子，露出了红色的内裤，那团东西已经凸显出形状，看起来有几分骚气，mc目光闪了闪，她舔了下嘴，觉得眼前的男人实在是太完美了。

衣服散落了一地，他扣住mc的脑袋，吻了上去，动作有几分强势。mc也勾上了他的脖子，强烈的回应着。

这一吻结束，两人都有些气喘吁吁的，707抚了几下她的头发，张口含住了她的乳肉，手上再也没有其他东西，他直接拨开了她的花瓣，两指探入还有些痉挛的穴里，放肆的四处探索着。

她的乳粒刚刚已经被他摸得凸了出来，此时他牙尖轻轻戳着她的乳肉，舌头连戳带舔的逗弄着她的乳粒，那侧的乳肉则是被他握在了手里，两指轻捏着她的乳粒，手掌带动着整团乳肉揉捏着。

mc的呻吟从刚才就没断过，她的腿被他用膝盖撑开，穴里被他搅得发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，胸前的水声这让她听得面红耳赤的，她就像是一只落入了陷阱的猎物，被猎人肆意的逗弄着。

707收回了那两根湿漉漉的手指，拉下了自己的内裤，把那根早已经蓄势待发的阳物放了出来。

他没有和其他人做过这种事，自己也很少做，所以颜色并不深，和她以前偷看过的av里男优那种看起来就觉得恶心的不同，反而有几分秀气，mc偷偷打量了几下，觉得脸上的温度又升高了。

“我想看着你，好吗？”707在她腰下面垫了个枕头，吻着她的眉眼。第一次背后位确实会比较容易，但他想看她的表情，也有自信自己不会弄疼她的。

mc眨了眨眼，觉得自己呼吸愈发急促，她点了点头，“嗯，你想怎么做都可以。”

“不要说这种话啊……”707把头埋在她脖颈上，语气里有几分无奈。

“咳……嗯……”mc红着脸扭头，却偷偷抓住了他的手，“因为是Seven……所以才会这么说。”

这傻姑娘知不知道这么说代表了什么，他若是没有自控力，她今天非得散架子不成。707干脆直接吻了上去，不再让她说出那些惊人又动听的话。

他的那物一直抵在她的小腹上，又硬又热，mc也只是个理论丰富的假司机，此时对着喜欢的人更是羞得没办法思考，索性放弃直接交给Seven来掌控。

她的下身不停流出蜜水，将他们两个的耻毛都打湿了，707把顶端在她花蕊上蹭了几下，抵着穴口，慢慢的侵入进去。

mc并未感觉太多的疼痛，707一直在她身上其他敏感处刺激分散着她的注意力，但是那种被异物填满的感觉，让她觉得有些不适应。

“唔……”她动了下腰，手在他胳膊上挠了几下。

“疼吗？”707吻着她的耳朵，轻声哄着。

mc摇摇头，实际上，那种不适应的感觉也因为在她体内的是他，更多的转成了另一种安心的感觉。但是这样……她用膝盖蹭了蹭他的腰，“你动一动？”

707倒抽一口冷气，拍了下她的臀肉，他忍得够呛，这傻丫头还招惹他。

他试着慢慢的开始抽送，注意着mc的表情，似乎是准备她一不舒服就停。汗水从额角滑下，坠在下巴上欲掉不掉，加上那一副隐忍的表情，看起来美味极了。

mc勾着他的脖子直接拉了下来，吻掉了那滴汗，还舔了一下他的嘴角，下一瞬就被他加快的速度弄得差点连他脖子都抱不稳，“嗯……Sev……”

她的话被他直接吞了进去，咬着她的唇瓣，卷着她的舌头，又不停的往她里面入侵，引得她咳嗽了几声，身下也因此夹了他好几下。

他的动作极具攻击力，和他秀气的外表完全不一样，肉体相撞发出“啪啪”的声音，她连脚趾都舒服的蜷了起来，只能从鼻息间发出几声呻吟。

舌头都被他亲麻了，mc努力的往外推拒着，却被他勾缠着带回了自己的口中，又是一番舔吮，被细细的品尝了她的味道。

她的穴里无比湿润又温热，尤其是经过了几番扩张高潮后，更是方便了他的进攻，他的速度太快，穴肉还来不及推拒就让他进到了最里面，等他出去的时候又裹着他做着挽留，他们的身体契合极了，他每次进出都能碾过她体内的敏感，mc被这种快速而强烈的快感直接逼出了眼泪，身体却诚实的继续迎合着他的动作。

她的乳肉被他揉的留下了一片红印，在他几番近乎凶猛的攻势下，mc发出一阵低声的呻吟，咬住了他的唇瓣，双腿紧绷着又一次到了高潮。

707被她夹得头皮发麻，穴内高潮带来的痉挛从四面八方给他带来的刺激着实太强，他舔着被mc咬出来的牙印，射了出去。

结束后他并未急着出去，抱着mc蹭了几下，看了眼她手机上的时间，已经快两点了。“我们这算是做了一年？”他语气里带着笑意，轻轻吻着她的肩头。

mc累得直喘气，只能点头当做是回答，突然她想起来自己前些日子买的Saeran等身抱枕还没到，Seven能来是不是他也？“Seven，Saeran他嘶……”她抽了口冷气，707这口咬得太狠，肯定得留好几天的印。

“mc，在这种时候提到别的男人，不管是谁都会不高兴的。”707完全不管他说的别的男人是他亲弟弟，翻身把她压了下去，“再来一次吧。”

“唔……！”明天她还要回家啊！mc的抗议被堵回了嘴里，在他的努力下，再一次发出了动听的喘息。


End file.
